Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Chronicles
by Buttercup218
Summary: Currently:Part 1 Ninjas and Spies-The TMNT and the spies from W.O.O.H.P. team up to fight a common threat. During this time they grow close and learn from eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Chronicles **

**Part 1 **

**Ninjas and Spies : The Begining Chap. 1 **

It was a normal day in the sewers, Donatello second youngest of the heroic quartette, was in his lab looking at the montitor until "Hey Donnie!" Michelangelo shouted. Don jumped up from his seat in panic. As he come down he said "Mikey just because I don't have ears doesn't mean it's okay for you to scream my head clear off. "Sorry Don, It's just that I really have something important to tell you" he explained. "Really what is it?" "I just got the new Alison Blaire CD!" He pulled out the cover and helled it infront of his brother's face.

After he saw the cover with singing female pop idol on it, he starred at his little brother and said "That's it?" "That's It!" Mikey immatated. "This is Alison Blaire, The Dazzler, The newest hit pop idol here why aren't you like...I don't know flipping over on about this!" "Because Mikey one I don't 'flipp over on' pop celebraties and two I don't listen to Alison Blaire 'The Dazzler' anyway" he explained. "'Don't flipp over on pop celebs' what about Alicia Keys?" "What! I like her but I don't flipp over her" "Yeah in public" Don growled at his remark then went back to watching the monitor. "So you'll listen to Alicia Keys but not Alison Blaire? Something's seriously wrong with you Donnie"

"That's alot coming from you Mikey" Rapheal Remarked as he sat at the couch watching T.V. with Leonardo and Master Splinter. "Hey Donnie how come you're watching the screen like that?" he asked. "I'm watching the street with the new security cam I wiped up above our sewer lair" he explained. "You know there hasn't been any crimes comided in 3 months?" "But isn't that a good thing?" said Mikey. "Yes but also weird in a way, not even the most pettiest of crimes , no purse snatching, nothing it's almost like all the criminals in the city have disapeared" "You think there all planing something?" asked Leonardo. "Like some criminal get together like in the comics?" asked Michelangelo. "I don't know?"

"Well what ever it is it better happen soon" said Raph. "Because I'm getting tired of watching this" "Hmm, Well" said Master Splinter. "Sorry sensei it's just that, I don't get this stuff who's related to who what?, who murdered who, who's got what? I mean does this even happen in real life? There's no way bad things keep happening to people like that" "Why not" said Mikey "Weird stuff keeps happening to us?".

**XxX**

Somewhere in California, Jerry Ex-Head of the famous spy corporation W.O.O.H.P. was in his living room starring out the window drinking. "Huh, Things sure got boring around here pretty quick" he said. "Especially without the girls, fighting crime, traveling around the world" He then turnned back and saw the phone sitting on the small table top. "Maybe it's time to have one of those reunions the girls were talking about" he rushed toward the phone and was about to pick it up but someone frome behind grabbed him first.

They covered his mouth so he couldn't talk and hold him tight so he wouldn't escape. "Don't even think about it Jer" said the tall man in black suit covering his entire body not including his eyes which were bright yellow with no pupils. "Hey stop squirming!" he said as Jerry tried to freem himself. "Here" a second one said as he injected Jerry with a sleeping potion which made a quick reaction. "There, that should do it" "And now that we have his little badie to goodie machine nothing can stop our master to suceed" a third one said as he walked up with one of Jerry's devices.

Back with the turtles Casey and April came in to visit. "Hey guys" greeted April. "What's up" said Casey. "Nothing" answered Raph. "Absolutly Nothing" "Hey Donnie what cha' doing?" asked April. "He's watching the screen wondering why criminals haven't been showing their ugly mugs lately" "Heh, Maybe they're hiding, running like little scared...whips or something" said Casey. "Don thinks other wise" explained Leo.

_We interupt this program to bring you this important news report._ said the newlady on the television.

_Jerry former head of the famous spy angency W.O.O.H.P. dissapeared from his home in california. _

_Police have no leads to this case but are still investigating at this time. _

_Looks like are long period without crime has ended. _

"Donnie are you hearing this?" "Already on it" he said as he type the information on the computer. "Here, Jerry head World Organization Of Human Protection or W.O.O.H.P. a spy agencey in Beverly Hills California" "Looks a little old to run a spy angency" said Mikey as he and everyone else went to where Donnie was. "It says here the agencey shut down three months ago" "Three months, you think there's a connection between the sudden decline of crimes and this Jerry guy?" Leo asked. "Maybe, but how"

"Ahem" said Master Splinter as he walked over to his students. "It is clear that we have to find out more about this Jerry and find him, for I fear their is a great danger coming ahead of us"

"Finally some Action!" said Raphael in excitment. After that all his brothers just starred at him which he replied "What? I'm bored".

**End of Chapter 1 **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is called the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Chronicles because the turtles are the first ones intruduced and I'm expecting to put them in all the Parts.

Right now Part 1 focuses on the Ninja Turtles and Totally Spies in the future the spies won't be the main characters in Part 2 though they will be metioned and appear as supportting charcters in a few chapters.

In Part 2 the spies will be replace by other characters from another show I'm not going to say who but I will hint in through out the entire Part 1 of the chronicles you just have to figure out who they are.

The chronicles are focused on the last teenage years of the ninja turtles of the 2003 series and they are now 17 in this story so the chronicles will end when they're about 20.

**That's all I'm reveling right now if you have any questions just ask, though I'm not promising I'll answer all of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Chronicles **

**Part 1 **

**Ninjas and Spies: The Begining Chap. 2 **

"Hey Donnie got any more information on this Jerry Charcter?" asked Leo. "Sort of" he answered as he showed Leo on his computer. "I tried hacking W.O.O.H.P.'s database piece of cake by the way" "Cake!" repeated Michelangelo. "There's Cake?" "Anyway, I came up with this" Don Continued.

"Jerry is not only the head of W.O.O.H.P.'s main branch in the U.S. but also the founder and creator of the entire W.O.O.H.P. empire dating back to the 70's" he explained as he pulled up a old picture of Jerry in the 70's. "Woah, this dude had hair?" Mikey commented. "Yeah now he doesn't have any, just like you don't have a brain" said Raph. "Anything else?" "It says here that his top three agents are a Sam, Alex and Clover" Don explained as their pictures popped up. "A bunch of pricy teenage girls! Those are his top agents?" "Don't underestimant Raph it says here that these 'pricy teenage girls' have completed more than one of their most complicated and dangerous missions" "Besides Charlie runs a spy angency full of girl spies and the get the job done in no seconds flat" Mikey explained. "Mikey that's a T.V. show this is real life" "You'll never know Raph" he said as he looked at the audience and flashed a smile. "Hey who yah smiling at?"

"Anyway back to our situation at hand" said Donatello. "It says here that Samatha is one of the smartest agents in W.O.O.H.P. history not smart as me but really smart and she's...kind of pretty too" All three of his brothers at that point just stood there and starred at him with a moment of aqiurred silence. "Just saying" "Well" started Mikey. "As long as we're going wife hunting, I think the one in the yellow suit and the short black hair is kind of cute" "Wife hunting?" Leo repeated. "Yeah, I'm mean we're not going to stay young forever we're turning 20 in a couple of years and let's face it we're probably going to have one girlfriend in our entire lives and marry them if we're lucky" he explained. "Besides I think the lair needs a women's touch around here what do you guys think?"

There was another moment of silence as the rest of the three bothers looked at eachother than back at their youngest brother than Raph slapped him at the back of his head. "Ow!" he screamed. "The chance you get married is the chance the sun will freeze over" "Yeah Mikey" said Donatello. "Besides" continued Raphael. "If you want a women's touch around here ask April" "Fine!"

"So what's the plan?" Raph asked. "We're going to Jerry's place and try to find any clues to who kidnap him and why" explained Leo. "Not to metion his connection to the crime decline" said Mike. "Well, maybe I can find out more info on W.O.O.H.P.'s database" said Don. "And...Ah!" The computer sortcurcited and manframe exploded. "What the shell just happened?" asked the shocked Michelangelo. "There must have been a virus in the database, a sercurity system to protect it from enemies that might try to get information" Don explained. "Now What?" "Now Mikey, We investigate" said Leo.

"Not that I'm not with you guys on this" said Casey back on the couch with April and Master Spliter. "But how are you guys suppose to get to L.A.?" "Beverly Hills Casey" April Corrected "Aww, but I always wanted to go to L.A." He said. "Great sights, Cool beaches, Pretty G..." he stopped when he saw April glarring at him. "G-Good...Smooth...Roads" "Nice save" she said. "I hope I run into one of those good smooth roads" said Mikey as he went up to Casey nugging him on the shoulder.

"I guess we could always buy plane tickets" said Don getting back to the original topic. "With all of us going?" said Mikey. "You know how much that would cost? Let me give you a hint it's not in the turtle budget!" "Not necessarily" said April. "You guys remember my cousin Danny?" "I remember you saying she was an airforce pilot" said Donnie. "That's right and I bet she'll be able to give us a ride" "All right April" said Mikey. "Okay" said Leo. "We'll go in the morning"

**XxX **

It was five o'clock the turtles, their sensei,(In their disguises) Casey and April were at the airport lot. They were approching the plane with April's cousin Danniela Helen standing infront of it. The green small plane engines were on and the purpelers made fast winds as the sound they make, filled everyones ears. That moment Mikey let out a big yawn. "DID WE HAVE TO WAKE UP SO EARLY!" He asked loudly so that everyone could hear him. "THIS WAS THE ONLY TIME THAT SHE COULD GET THE PLANE!" shouted April before she ran toward her cousin. "DANNY IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" she greeted. "ME TOO!" said Danny as she hugged April. "HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN!" she asked. "I DON'T KNOW MAYBE..." "EXUSE ME" Mikey said interupting April. "BUT NOW ABOUT HOW LONG IT'S BEEN, IF WE STAND HERE ANY **LONGER **WE'RE GOING TO LOSE ALL OF OUR HEARING IN OUR EARS!" he said before board the plane as his brothers, master and Casey followed him. April and Danny just looked at eachother and shrugged than followed everyone inside. Danny than took her seat and piloted the plane off the ground.

"Sorry I wasn't at the wedding I was stationed in Afganastan when I got you invite" Danny explained. "That's okay" said April. "This is my husband Casey" she introduced. "Wow you're really cute" Danny commended. "Thank You" Casey replied.

"So how long until we get there?" asked Mikey. "By my calculations I estimate we will there by 5 o'clock" answered Don. "In the afternoon!" "No Mikey, time difference right now it's 2 o'clock there if we keep going at this paste we'll be ariving in California when it's 5 o'clock there" he explainned. "So it'll feel like time is not moving at all?" said Mikey. "Lame, Wake me up when we get there" then he went fast asleep.

_3 hours later _

"Wow you were right Don" said Raph as he and Don were looking out the window. "The sky hasn't change for the last three hours" "I told you" said Don.

"So hows Nick doing?" asked April to her cousin. "It must be hard working in the policeforce" "It is" Danny said. "Especially with this mutant problem going around" "Mutant Problem!" April and Casey said simultaneously in shock.

"Hey, we're here" Don informed as he pointed to the city in view outside the window. "Mikey wake up" Raph said as he hit him on the back of his head. "You know there is a nicer way to wake up people" mikey siad.

"So when do we land?" asked Leo. "We don't" explained Danny. "You go down in these extra parachutes I have here" "What!" shouted everyone. "Perhaps you should explain more clearly Mrs. Helen" said Splinter. "Well you see I don't just have the plane to take you here I've been stationned in Irac and I'm on my way there now" she explained. "But don't worry I'm sure you all be fine" she said as she gave everyone each their own parachute. "Now all you do is jump and pull the lift on the side" she explained before she opened the plane door.

"I CAN'T BEILEVE WE ARE DOING THIS!" shouted April as she stood next to Casey who was standing in the door. "I CAN, I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO SKY DIVING!" he shouted before he jumped out and yelled "WOOOOOOWHOOOOO!" April just shrugged and followed him and soon everyone else except Mikey who was a little worried.

"ARE YOU SURE THIS IS SAFE!" he asked. "OF COURSE IT IS, DON'T WORRY!" Danny said as she patted him on his back but she patted him to hard and ended up pushing him off the plane.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mikey screamed. "OOPS! SORRY ABOUT THAT!" she said as the young turtle was hurling down to the ground.

After they all fell for two minutes they each pull the lift on each of their chutes and they floated safley in the air. "Why do our parachutes look like big flowers?" Raph asked Don but he just shrugged.

After that the landed safley and gentley on the ground. "Hey where's Mikey?" asked Leo. "Over here!" the youngest turtle shouted as he dangled from a tree with his parachute tied and straped to him. "Oh look it's a pinata" said Casey. "You won't be getting anything from inside that dumby" informed Raph. "Hahaha very funny, now get me down from here!" "Don't worry Mikey we're coming" said Don as he and Leo went to his rescue. "April you're cousin is seriously mess!" Mikey said as he was being helped down. "Well she did have a knack for giving unthinkable surprises" April explained.

"Now, is everyone alright?" asked Leo. "Of course Leo" said Mikey sarcastingly. "With the excepting with a few scars and twigs & leaves in my pants everything is just fine" Raph than gave Mikey a slap on the back of his head. "Now where'd we land" asked Casey. "This doesn't look anything like Beverly Hills" he said looking at the grass plain. "Only the light of guidance can show us the way" said Master Spilnter.

Everyone than just looked at him in confusion until he pointed to the city with all of it's lights still on.

**End of Chapter 2 **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry I'm not good at the whole time difference thing so sorry if I got that wrong

I'm also sorry if master Splinter didn't seem like master splinter too and that i took so long to get this chapter in i'm too busy with school and stuff.


End file.
